falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chems and Consumables
Addiction Certain drinks and foods, and almost all chems have a chance of addiction. Should a player become addicted to a substance, then they will crave that material for a determined period of time until they either kick the addiction, get cured, or satisfy their craving. Every time an addicted player takes his dependent chem, the time to kick the habit is reset. The craving translates out to a long debuff that is equal to the drug's Down Effect. If a substance has no down effect, then simply use the debuffs in the substance's regular effect. To determine addiction chance after stats modifier, simply subtract the player's EN from the listed addiction chance. Should you have a trait or perk that modifies addiction chance, multiply the addiction chance by this before subtracting EN. Ex. Ted of the wilds has 2 EN and the Chem Resistant perk. He wants to huff Jet. *Jet's addiction causes autsim *50/2 = 25 *2 + 2 = 4 - 1 = 3 Quick Maffs Ted's chance of becoming addicted to jet is 23%. When he gets high, he would roll a d%, and should it land on 23 or lower, he would become dependent on the chem and have withdrawl symptoms for 1 Month should he refuse to feed his cravings. Chems Chems are addictive substances used to immediately alter the user's state of mind or physicality. They are cheap, highly useful, change combat, but often come at a penalty after awile, and can be debilitating to a character should they become addicted. Chems also speed up the metabolism of the human body, causing it to process foods and water at a faster rate for a spell, to make up for the energy being used and to filter the toxins. Afterburner Gum *High: +2 AP, +2 PE, +3 healing rate (2 hour) *Drain: HNG - 5, H2O -1 *Addiction: 20%, 2 Week, -2 Move Sequence, -2 ST, +20 fatigue (6 hours) *10 Caps Ant Nectar *High: +3 ST, -3 IN, -3 CH (6 Hours) *Drain: HNG +5 *Addiction: 10%, 1 Week, -3 ST (12 Hours) *40 Caps Ant Queen Pheromones *High: +4 CH, +4 LK, +2 PE, -2 IN, +5 Persuasion to opposite gender (6 Hours) *Drain: HNG -10 *Addiction: 40%, 1 Week, -1 PE (12 Hours) *100 Caps Buffout *High: +2 ST, +2 AG, +3 EN (6 hours) *Drain: HNG -10 *Addiction: 25%, 2 Week, -4 ST, -4 AG, -4 EN (18 hours) *50 Caps Cateye *High: No penalty for dark lighting (6 Hours) *Drain: H2O -25 *Addiction: 5%, 2 Weeks, -3 AG, -1 PE (6 Hours) *35 Caps Fire Ant Nectar *High: +4 AG, -4 IN, +8 Fire DT (3 Hours) *Drain: HNG -5, H2O -20 *Addiction: 10%, 2 Weeks, -3 AG, -1 IN (6 Hours), *65 Caps Hydra *High: All crippled limbs are healed after 3 rounds (lasts 30 Rounds) *Drain: HNG -15, H2O -25 *Addiction: 25%, 3 Weeks, -1 AG *500 Caps Jet *High: -2 PE, a Small Action can be used as a Large Action for the next 4 Rounds. *Rounds *Drain: HNG -6 *Addiction: 50%, 1 Month. -2 PE & -2 EN for 2 Weeks. *30 Caps Med-X *High: +2 DT (6 Hours) *Drain: H2O -6 *Addiction: 20%, 2 Weeks, -1 AG, -1 INT (18 Hours) *50 caps Mentats *High: +2 IN, +2 PE, +1 CH (6 Hours) *Drain: HNG -2, H2O -3 *Addiction: 15%, 1 Week, -4 IN, -4 PE, -3 CH (6 Hours) *50 Caps Psycho *High: +1 AG, -1 IN, +2 EN, +4 Melee Damage (4 hours) *Drain: H2O -5 *Addiction: 20%, 3 Weeks, -1 AG, -1 PE, -2 EN, -2 Melee Damage (8 hours) *55 Caps Rebound *High: +5 Temp AP for 10 rounds. *Drain: H2O -10 *Addiction: 25%, 1 day, Double Addiction Chance (1 hour) *75 Caps Steady *High: +4 Ranged Accuracy for 2 rounds. *Drain: HNG -5, H2O - 5 *Addiction: 45% 1 Week, -4 AG, -3 PE (72 Hours) *60 Caps Turbo *High: Can perform 3 Small Actions and a non-movement Large Action for the next two turns. *Drain: HNG -10, H2O -15 *Addiction: 30%, No movement turn (can still move during the action round) (2 hours) *75 Caps Ultra-Jet (Rocket) *High: +8 AP, +2 AG, +2 PE (3 hours) *Drain: HNG - 15, H2O -10 *Addiction: 70% 1 Month (Jet Addiction), -8 Move Sequence, -4 AG, -4 PE (24 hours) *75 Caps Chemtrails Healing Items These are non-addictive substances that speed up the healing process, or help the body cope with other medical problems, such as radiation, addiction, poison or crippled limbs. Like Chems, most healing medicines tax the body of it's nutrients and thus can reduce your HNG and H2O Antidote *Removes one poison effect and all associated sub-effects *H20 -10 *35 Caps Fixer *Removes Addiction penalties for 24 hours *HNG - 5, H2O -5 *65 Caps Glow Ointment *(10% + Medic) Radiation Resistance, -2 IN, -1 CH (24 hours) *H20 -8 *Outdoorsman equivalent of Rad-X *25 caps Healing Powder *1/3 Medic in HP -2 PE, (12 hours) *HNG -5, H20 -5 *Addiction: 5%, 2 Days *55 Caps Healing Poultice *1/2 Medic Skill in HP, +2 HP per round for 15 Rounds after, -1 AG (12 Hours) *HNG -7, H20 -7 *Addiction: 10%, 3 days *125 Caps Rad-Away *Up Effects: -(10 + Medic skill) RADS (Immediately), again at 2 hours, and again at 4 hours *Down Effect: -2 EN (8 Hours) *HNG -10, H2O -20 *65 Caps Rad-X *(25 + Medic Skill) Radiation Resistance (12 hours) *HNG -4, H2O -10 *40 Caps Splint-Boy *Effects: When wrapped around a crippled limb, this stim and chem soaked gauze will immediately harden into a shell and fix a crippled limb in (24 - Medic skill) hours (Minimum 1 Hour). The stims and thickness of the Splint-Boy allow for it to automaticly set the bones of a crippled limb back in place. *HNG -10, H2O -15 *200 Caps Stimpack *2d8 + 1/2 Medic Skill in HP *HNG -10, H2O -25 *75 Caps Super Stimpack *6d8 + 1/2 Medic Skill in HP *HNG -20, H2O -30 *250 Caps Ultra Stimpack *8d8 + (1.5 x Medic Skill) in HP, -2 EN, -2 ST, -2 AG (4 Hours) *HNG -25, H2O -35 *425 Caps Venom Heart *Removes one poison effect and all associated sub-effects, -2 PE (4 hours) *H2O -10 *25 Caps Foods and Beverages Brahmin Milk *+1 HP *H2O +5, RADS -8 *8 Caps a pint Nuka-Cola A popular pre and post war beverage with a virtually unlimited shelf life. *+1d4 HP *+1 AP *H2O 4, RADS 5 *Addcition Chance: 5%, 1 Week *12 caps Nuka-Cola Quantum A unique varient of the original recipe released before the great war. This beverage glows bright blue in the dark and has an added kick to it. It also causes your pee to glow for a week. *+1d8 HP *+5 AP *+2 DT (1 Hour) *H2O 2, RADS 10 *Addcition Chance: 10%, 1 Week *60 Caps Nuka Pie *2 Hp/ Round for 10 Rounds *+1 ST, -1 IN, +2 Action Sequence *HNG 14, RADS 10 *30 caps a Pie Sunset Sasperilla A sweet, delicious beverage. The most popular drink in the west. *+1d6 HP *H2O 3 *5 caps Yu-Gi-Oh Steak 1 lb of grilled Yao-Gui meat. For some inexplicable reason, it always makes the eater more agressive for a while.... *+1HP/Round for 10 Rounds *+2 Melee Damage (4 Hours) *HNG 15, Rads 18 *35 Caps Alcohol For all the players who want to get their drink on, here is a conversion chart for shots from pints. A 2 oz. shot is also the same size as a dose of poison. Drunkeness Alcohol tolerance is END based, the tougher you are, the more you can put down. Every beer, shot, mixer or glass of wine you drink counts as 1 on your drunkeness scale. The human liver (ghoul and Super mutant included) will drop your drunk scale by 1 drink an hour. You must get at least buzzed to feel the stats effects of an alcoholic drink. It takes 2 more drinks for a super mutant to get drunk then a human, and 1 less drink for a ghoul to get drunk then a human. Alcohols You must get at least buzzed to feel the stats effects of an alcoholic drink. Atomic Cocktail *Up Effects: +5 Fire and Energy DT, +1 PE (2 Hours) *Cool Down: 2 Hours *Detox: -1 PE (4 Hours) *H2O -10, RADs +12 *Alcohol Content x 1.15321 *Addiction: 0.1%, 15! Month (Alcohol Addiction) *24 Caps a Drink, 87 Caps for a Growler (2 Quarts, 4 Drinks) Beer/ Wine A beer or bottle of wine brewed after the war. Heady, alcoholic and refreshing. *Up Effects: -1 PE, +1 Cha, +2 All DTs (2 hours) *Cool off: 14 Days *Detox: -1 PE (2 hours) *H20 -1, RADS +5 *Addiction Chance 5% *Price: 4 Caps a Drink, 15 Caps for a Growler (2 Quarts, 4 Drinks) Gamma Gulp Beer *Up Effects: +5% radiation resistance, -1 PE, +1 CH (2 hours) *Cool off: 2 Hours *Detox: -1 PE (2 hours) *H20 -6, RADS -2 *Alcohol Content x 2 *Addiction Chance: 10%, 1 Month *Price: 16 Caps a Drink, 58 Caps for a Growler (2 Quarts, 4 Drinks) Hard Liquor Hard Booze: Scotch, Brandy, Whisky, Vodka, Tequila, Rum, Etc. *Up Effects: -1 IN, -2 PE, -1 AG, +1 STR, +2 DT (2 hours) *Cool off: 2 hours *Detox: -2 PE, -4 DTs (2 hours) *H20 -1, RADS +4 *Addiction Chance: 5%, 1 Month *Price: 5 Caps a Shot, 72 Caps for a Fifth (16 Shots) Mixed Drinks/ Cocktails *Up Effects: +1 PE, +1 CH, -2 AC (2 hours) *Cool off: 2 Hours *Detox: -1 PE, -1 AC (2 hours) *H20 -1, RADS +5 *Addiction Chance 5% *Price: 6 Caps a Drink, 22 Caps for a Growler (2 Quarts, 4 Drinks) Moonshine While not always moonshine whiskey, this represents extremely alcoholic beverages such as moonshine or everclear. *Up Effects: -2 IN, -1 PE, +7 STR, +4 DT (2 hours) *Cool off: 2 hours *Detox: -1 PE, -1 ST, -4 DT (2 hours) *H20 -4, RADS 10 *Alcohol Content x 4 *Addiction Chance: 10%, 1 Month *Price: 25 Caps a Shot, 180 Caps for a Pint (8 Shots) Party Time Shot (Mentat Bomb) *Up Effects: +3 CH, +1 IN, +1 PE (3 Hours) *Cool Down: 3 Hours *Detox: -3 CH, -2 IN (3 Hours) *H20 -3, RADS +9 *Alcoholic Content x 3 *Addiction: 20%, 1 Month *Price: 20 Caps a Shot, 144 Caps a Pint (8 Shots) Pre-War Wine If there is one upside to living in the post-apocalyptic future, its that the wine is fantastic. Having aged over 200 years, these little gems are suprisingly common and enjoyable. *Up Effects: -2 PE, +2 Cha, +4 All DTs (2 hours) *Cool off: 2 hours *Detox: -2 PE (2 hours) *H20 -6, RADS +15 *Alcohol Content x 2 *Addiction Chance: 5%, 1 Month *Price: 150 Caps a Bottle (Quart, 2 Drinks) Roentgen Rum *Up Effects: +20% Radiation Resistance, -1 PE, -1 AG, +2 DT (2 hours) *Cool Down: 2 Hours *Detox: -2 PE, -2 DT (2 hours) *H20 -8, RADS +15 *Alcohol Content x 2 *Addiction: 10%, 1 Month *20 Caps a Shot, 144 Caps a Pint (8 Shots) Tribal Ritual Brew *Up Effects: +2 DT, +4 Melee Damage, -1 HP/Round, -1 PE, -3 IN (30 Rounds) *Cool off: 1 hour *Detox: -2 PE, -2 IN, -1 EN (2 Hours) *H20 -5, RADS +15 *Alcohol Content x 4 *Addiction: 10%, 1 Week *30 Caps a Drink, 108 Caps for a growler (2 Quarts, 4 Drinks) Voodoo *Up Effects: +3 LK, +2 PE, +20% Critical Chance (2 Hours) *Cool Down: 2 Hours *Detox: -3 LK, -2 PE, +5% Critical failure Chance *H20 -4, RADS +22 *Alcohol Content x 4 *Addiction: 10%, 1 Month *30 Caps a Shot, 216 Caps a Pint (8 Shots) Category:Simple system